Crying at Night
by LoveloveSquidXZigzag
Summary: Ashlynn Licht cries at night for her dead mother. Zigzag follows her out of D-Tent one night to discover what he didn't want to find her doing. REQUEST FROM XxllTwistedHappyllxX ZigzagXOC


Crying at Night

This is a one-shot request from XxllTwistedHappyllxX I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Ashlynn Licht. Where shall I start? She cries. Every night. And every night I hear her crying. She has a few disorders and a couple of health problems. I think she had OCD, schizophrenia and something else. Bipolar? Yeah, that's it. I have acute paranoia, which isn't mush compared to her. By me telling you that, straight away you should know who I am. If not, here let me tell you. I'm Zigzag. That funny boy with the wide blue eyes and zigzaggy hair that sticks out in all directions. But no one knows that I'm also that boy that kinda likes Ashlynn. I'm not sure if she likes me, she barely talks to me. The only time I hear her speak is in those stupid councelling circle run by shit-face. (I mean Pendanski, but it's the same thing, right?)

Anyway, the reason I know Ashlynn cries is because I hear her. I don't ask her about it because chances are she won't tell me a thing. She probably doesn't even know I lay awake listening to her muffled sobs. I feel kinda sorry for her. Her house was burnt down and so was her mother. Her dad left apparently and now she doesn't know where to go when she leaves. So she cries about it. I think it's part of the schizophrenia. I could be wrong, maybe it's just her. But it could be. Sometimes I even hear her leaving the tent. I don't follow her just in case I get caught and I'm afraid she'll get dangerous if she sees me. So tonight, I'm gonna be brae and head out with her, if she goes.

* * *

Yes, she's leaving! So I'm just gonna get up and-

"Zigzag? What're you doing?" Shit! I've been discovered! By none other than...Squid. Nothing to worry about, he won't tell anyone anything because I'm gonna use persuasion and reason if he refuses (basically, he'll be hit a couple of times).

"I'm going out to follow Ashlynn."

"Why? She'll knock your head off if she realises she's been found out." So Squid hears the crying as well.

"Trust me, we'll both come back safe and sound." That was almost definitely a lie. For all I know, she could knock my head off, or she could be doing something stupid out there like self-harming. I really hope she isn't! Please say she isn't!

"Let me come too then, just in case." Uh, hell no. Definitely not. If it makes Ashlynn feel better I might actually say I like her.

"No, I'm doing this on my own. Me and her are the only ones who have disorders so in a way we would kind of understand eachother." I am actually trying to keep you away from my private life so please, don't interfere.

"Fine." Yes! It worked! Now I can leave and hopefully Squid won't say anything.

I can see Ashlynn now, walking out toward the lake. Why would she do that? Where is she taking herself? Hey, there's a hole. And there's another one. And...

OK, so now she's jumped into a hole and...what the..? Is she talking to herself? Wait, if I didn't know any better, it could be that she's having a hallucination. That's a symptom for one of her disorders. As I get closer, I can hear more talking between her and the air. Maybe she comes out here to talk to nothingness to calm down.

"Ow." A small voice whispers. What? Did she do something that hurt? "Ow." There it is again. That's it, the suspense is killing me! What the heck is she doing that's hurting her? Please don't be self-harming, please don't be self-harming...

"Hey. What're you doing out here?" I ask. She seems shocked. Her harlequin eyes are wide and looking up at me. Her face is still tear-stained from her crying. In her hand, she holds a small, sharp stone and her arm...is bloody. It has a couple of slits in it. Great, she is self-harming. I jump in the hole with her and snatch the stone out of her hand. I throw it away, and cup her face in my hand. "Don't go hurting yourself because you've experienced a few bad things in life. I don't want you to be doing this to yourself." She gives me small smile. I don't know why.

"Thank you for following me." Omigod she talked to me for the first time. "If you hadn't come out here to stop me, I wouldn't have been able to stop." My eyes are getting gentler as her arm comes up and droops over my shoulder. I smile back at her before leaning down a little closer. I know what I want to do. The question is, will she reject me? Oh puh-lease! No one can reject sexy me! I'm gonna do it. My face is getting closer until our lips finally touch. They fit together in such a perfect way. Her lips are soft and I know she isn't rejecting me. She's kissing me back in a sweet, but passionate way. Our mouths move perfectly in sinc with eachother's. I feel like making it hot, so I dart my tongue into Ashlynn's mouth, exploring and memorising every dip and curve, being spurred on by every little sound she makes in reponse. She entwines her tongue with mine, and her taste is so addicting, I can't help but want more. I let out a small groan as she nips at my bottom lip.

Regrettably, we have to breathe, so we pull apart, both of us gasping for air. Ashlynn's hand pulls us closer again, our foreheads touching.

"How long...have you liked...me?" Ashlynn asks.

"Long enough for me to want to do that." I reply with a small grin on my face. That song by Katy Perry kept going through my head._ I kissed a girl and I liked it..._

* * *

Mine and Ashlynn's fingers have become entwined while walking back to camp. This was certainly one of the best nights I've ever had in my entire life. _I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick..._

__"Goodnight Zig." She whispers to me.

"Goodnight Ashlynn." I reply. "I love you." Through the darkness of the night I saw her sweet smile at me. I got under the blanket in my so-called bed and fell asleep smiling.

* * *

I hope you guys like that one! Like I said, it was a request from XxllTwistedHappyllxX

Disclaimer: I do not own Holes or the characters Squid and Zigzag, nor do I own Ashlynn Licht and her background.


End file.
